Brýle
by SallyPejr
Summary: Brýle provázejí Bruce Bannera celý jeho život...tady je pár ukázek (SciBoys, jen varuju)
1. Nákup

Bruce se naštvaně podívá na vysoké, jasně osvětlené regály plné dioptrických brýlí. Doktorka zněla rezolutně, když mu počítala dioptrie a on sám ví nejlépe, jak špatně vidí, ale stejně. Nechce nosit brýle.

„A co třeba tyhle?" zamává máma ve vzduchu kulatými brýlemi se silnými černými obroučkami.

„Ne." řekne Bruce rozhodně a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou. Jako by nestačilo, že se mu celá škola posmívá, že je jeho otec šílenec, co dělá pokusy na lidech, nemusí se před nimi objevit s něčím takovým na obličeji. I kdyby šlo jen o to pitomé čtení, přišel by i o tu trochu respektu, kterou si vydobyl ve rvačkách.

„Bruci." povzdechne si máma a přejde ke svému náctiletému synovi. „Přestaň být protivný. Víš sám, že na blízko špatně vidíš. Potřebuješ brýle, tak proč se jim tak strašně bráníš? Jsou to jenom brýle. Táta je taky nosí."

Bruce se ještě víc zamračí a podívá se stranou. A to je ten hlavní problém. Nechce být jako otec. Jako by nestačilo, že si jsou podobní, a že oba zbožňují vědu. Teď ještě bude nosit brýle a vypadat úplně jako otcova malá kopie. Jenže on nechce být jako on. Ne po tom, co provedl jemu a mámě.

„Promiň, miláčku, občas zapomínám, že vy dva-" Máma se zarazí a trochu nejistě si odkašle. „Tak které se ti líbí?" ukáže na desítky brýlí okolo.

Nakonec si Bruce vybere brýle s tenkými kovovými obroučkami.

„Vypadáš s nimi jako nějaký profesor." pousměje se máma, když ho v nich vidí. Její malý génius.

„Nepůjdeme už domů?" zeptá se Bruce otráveně. Nesnáší nákupy, obzvláště když se nakupuje pro něj.

„Jistě." usměje se máma, která pro jednou ví přesně, co se jejímu synovi hlavou. „Už jdeme."


	2. Nevěra

To ticho je skoro ohlušující.

Bruce vztekle přivře oči a sevře ruce v pěst. V pravé z nich drtí obroučky svých brýlí. Z postele na něj hledí dva páry šokovaných očí. Clara, jeho od této chvíle expřítelkyně, se krčí za Jackem, jeho do teď nejlepším kámošem.

„Hej, Bruci. Kámo." pokusí se Jack o úsměv a s cípem deky kolem pasu se postaví. „Je mi jasný, jak to vypadá, ale-"

„Ale co?" zeptá se Bruce ledovým hlasem, který donutí Jacka zmlknout. „Tys šel náhodou kolem? Šukáš holku, co jsem s ní chodil, debile! Co mi chceš vysvětlovat?!" Vztek z jeho hlasu doslova odkapává.

„Hej, kámo, seš v pohodě?" zeptá se Jack a trochu vyděšeně na Bruce hledí. Vzápětí ho na postel srazí Bannerova pěst s brýlemi, které jen o chlup minou jeho oko.

„Už mi nikdy neříkej kámo!" varuje ho Bruce.

Clara jen zděšeně hledí na Bruce a nepohne se, ani když jí v klíně skončí její milenec s rozbitou pusou.

Bruce se otočí na patě a vyrazí pryč z ložnice. Zarazí se jen na okamžik u dveří. Visí vedle nich zrcadlo. Když šel kolem, viděl se periferním viděním a měl na chvíli pocit, že měl zelený obličej.

Měl by si zajít k optikovi. Špatně vidí a teď si navíc ohnul obroučky, když vrazil Jackovi.


	3. Reaktor

Bruce si trochu naštvaně posune brýle na nose a víc se zamračí na stížnost, která se mu dostala do ruk. Jako by nestačilo, že se ti pošahaní aktivisti pořád zkouší vloupat do laboratoří, teď ještě posílají stížnosti, že je jejich jaderný reaktor nebezpečný pro celé okolí. To je směšné!

Bruce zmuchlá stížnost do kuličky a mrskne s ní do koše.

„Profesore Bannere!" zaječí někdo na chodbě.

Bruce se nejdřív zarazí, než se rozběhne za hlasem své asistentky.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Bruce ustaraně, když vidí její zděšený výraz.

„Ti aktivisti- zase- vletěli sem- cosi řvali- u reaktoru- a- nevím, co tam dělají!" povídá blondýnka zmateně a vyděšeně na něj hledí.

Bruce se okamžitě rozběhne do laboratoře s reaktorem a vpadne dovnitř. U jedné stěny stojí trojce vyděšených puberťáků s pomalovanými obličeji a hledí na reaktor. Bruce by je nejraději vynesl v zubech, ale nemá kdy. Kontrolky na ovládacím panelu svítí a pípají.

„Co jste tady kurva dělali?!" zařve Bruce vztekle, až sebou aktivisti trhnou. „Vypadněte! Všichni pryč!" rozkáže jim Bruce a vrhne se k panelu.

Do prdele, co tady ti tři dělali? Proč je celý reaktor rozhašený? Musí to zklidnit, než se stane nehoda a někdo příjde k úrazu.

Bruce nepřemýšlí, když zmáčkne tlačítko vyhlašující evakuaci. Musí ostatní dostat pryč, než tohle vyřeší. Jeho vlastní bezpečnost ho teď nezajímá. On je tady genius přes radioaktivitu a gama záření, on tohle vyřeší.

Najednou budovou otřese výbuch.

Tlaková vlna Bruce odhodí proti stěně. To poslední, co vědec vidí, jsou jeho brýle. Prasklé sklo v kovové obroučce, které leží sotva pár centimentrů před jeho obličejem. Pak je vše temné.

Temné a zelené.


	4. Novinové články

Bruce si rychle pročítá kupu novin a prohlíží si různé fotografie, které zobrazují obrovské zelené monstrum.

Zničené město. Obrovské škody. Zranění i mrtví. Vše způsobené obrovskou zelenou nestvůrou s ohromnou silou.

Bruce si jednou rukou sundá z nosu brýle a druhou si promne obličej a pevně si sevře kořen nosu. Zhluboka se nadechne a vydechne, než si znovu brýle nasadí a vybere z fotografií detail obličeje toho monstra. I kdyby si nic nepamatoval, i kdyby ho nenaháněla celá armáda, tohle by pro něj byl důkaz.

Rysy toho monstra jsou stejné jako jeho. Jen ve větším a zkřivené vztekem. To on způsobil tohle vše. Když se naštve, je z něj tahle obří stvůra.

Noviny tomu říkají Hulk.

„Tohle se nesmí zopakovat." řekne Bruce rozhodně. Odhodí fotku a položí brýle na noviny, než se postaví. Ovšem než se doopravdy zvedne ze židle, ví, že se to zopakuje.

Ten Druhý je uvnitř něj a čeká na svou příležitost. Čeká, až se Bruce naštve.

A Bruce to ví.


	5. Tábor

Okolo vyhaslého ohniště stojí tři stany. Nebo spíš stály. Teď stojí jen jeden, další dva jsou nenávratně zničené, stejně jako vybavení okolo a džíp, který teď přelomený v polovině leží na boku o několik metrů dál.

Úplně nahý Banner opatrně vytáhne z trosek nějaký rozšlápnutě vypadající batoh a začne se z něm hrabat. Nakonec z něj vytáhne jakési oblečení – černé triko, šedočerné maskáčové kalhoty. Jen boty žádné, ale to nevadí. I tahle trocha oblečení je lepší než nic.

Nyní oblečený Bruce se rozhlédne po zničeném táboře. Jeho práce. Ne. Tohle je práce Toho Druhého. Ale vojáků mu není tak líto jako obyčejných lidí.

Po pár krocích Bruce na něco šlápne a skoro si to bodne do nohy.

Sluneční brýle jako ze špatného filmu o amerických šerifech. Nosil je velitel téhle jednotky. Už žádné nosit nebude, o to se Ten Druhý postaral.

Bruce se trochu znechuceně ušklíbne, když si vzpomene, jak mu ten idiot ve slunečních brýlích dělal přednášku o svých mírumilovných úmyslech. Zkusit mu do zad bodnout cosi na uspání byl velice hloupý nápad, který už tahle jednotka nikdy nezopakuje.

O to se Ten Druhý postaral.

Bruce zahodí rozbité brýle a začne prohledávat tábor.

Teď se musí starat on.


	6. Avengers

Bruce sedí na židli a hledí na svoje ruce, ale nevnímá ani svoje brýle, se kterými si hraje, ani prsty, které je drží.

Nechal se od agentky Romanoff přesvědčit, aby se vrátil k Shieldu a pomohl jim najít Tesseract. Rozhodná ženská a dost pohledná, ale děsí se ho.

Její šéf, Nick Fury ani jeho lidi mu nevěří.

Steve Rogers, slavný Captain America, sice může být hrdina, ale o vědě neví nic a netuší ani, co se stalo jemu. Ani co je zač - Ten Druhý. Stejně tak je na tom Thor.

Jediný, kdo to snad ví, je psychopat, který mu zabral celu a Tony Stark. I když ten to bere dost lehkovážně.

Tony je přesvědčený, že ví vše a ve fyzice tomu tak nejspíš je, ale ty řeči, co vede o Tom Druhém. Že ho lze ovládat... Lepší nad tím moc neuvažovat, mohl by ztratit kontrolu.

„Borůvku?" ozve se vedle něj znenadání.

Bruce se překvapeně narovná a podívá se na Tonyho, který v ruce drží pytlík se sušeným ovocem.

„Zkousíš mě leknout?" zeptá se Bruce klidně. „Mohl bys přivolat- Toho Druhého."

„O to mi jde." ukáže si na něj Tony šroubovákem. „Dokážu ti, že při troše dobré vůle dokážeš Hulka usměrnit. Moje názory znáš."

„Jo, říkals mi o nich." povzdechne si Bruce a nasype si do pusy celou hrst borůvek, než se vydá k počítači, zkontrolovat stav vyhledávání. Když jde kolem Starka, Tony se rychle otočí a píchne ho šroubovákem do boku.

„Au!" vyjekne Bruce překvapeně a obrátí se na něj.

Tony se k němu nakloní tak blízko, že je jeho obličej sotva pár centimetrů od Bannerova.

„Zase nic?" řekne Tony trucovitě, když kontroluje Brucovo bělmo. Pokus mu nevyšel, ale zůstává nakloněný k doktorovi.

„Seš jako malé děcko." rozesměje se Bruce. Udělat mu tohle třeba Thor, určitě by se objevil Ten Druhý, ale s Tonym ne.

„Jednou ti to dokážu." plácne Tony kolegu do ramene a zářivě se na něj usměje.


	7. Po boji

Hučení v hlavě a nahota pro Bruce nejsou ničím novým. Jen přechodný stav po změně zpět na člověka, než mu plně dojde, co vše Ten Druhý provedl, a že by se měl obléct. I když tohle není moc frekventovaná oblast.

„Není tohle tvoje?" ozve se vedle něj klidný hlas.

Bruce otevře oči a pohled mu padne na zlatorudou ruku, na jejiž dlani leží jeho brýle. Bruce si je s úsměvem vezme a podívá se na Tonyho, který sedí vedle něj.

„Čekal jsem spíš kalhoty." prohodí Bruce, ale nezní rozčíleně.

„Ty sežene Steve." mávne Tony rukou. „Kdo by se tím zdržoval, když je on tak strašně ochotný?"

„A nebo jsi nemohl odolat, až mě zase uvidíš nahatého?" rýpne si do něj Bruce.

„Myslím, že pořád vypadám líp, než zablácený fyzik uprostřed zřícenin." ušklíbne se Tony přezíravě.

„A proto jsi mi včera zíral na zadek?" prohodí Bruce s neviným výrazem.

„Hlavně to neříkej Pepper." řekne Tony zhrozeně. „Kdyby zjistila, že místo ní nabaluju tebe, přestala by mi vařit kafe."

„Tak tady jste." ozve se kus od nich kapitánův hlas. „Doktore, nesu vám nějaké oblečení. Snad vám bude."

„Říkal jsem to." ušklíbne se Tony.

- - o - -

Bruce si sundá brýle, strčí je do kapsy od košile a přijme od Clinta lahev s vodou.

„Nesnáším dlouhé cestování." povzdechne si Tony otráveně a hodí složku k ostatním.

„Je to jen hodina." upozorní ho Steve a nespokojeně se na Tonyho dívá.

„Jak tě znám, zkrátíš si cestu nějakým vtipkováním jako vždy." pousměje se Bruce na vědce a konečně se napije.

„Jestli mluvíš o tom rozhovoru v těch ruinách, tak to jsem myslel vážně." řekne Tony se smrtelně vážným výrazem ve tváři. Vzápětí ovšem dostane záchvat smíchu.

Bruce jeho prohlášení natolik překvapilo, že vyprskl vodu, kterou zrovna pil a obhodil kapitána i Hawkeye.

„Cože?" řekne Bruce a utře si hřbetem ruky bradu.

„To, co jsem ti říkal, to jsem myslel vážně. A nelžu ti." řekne Tony s úsměvem.


	8. Jak vypadám?

Bruce zamžourá na listiny před sebou, ale nedokáže pořádně zaostřit. Natáhne se po brýlích, ale ty neleží na hromadě učebnic, jak si myslel. A nemá je ani na hlavě, ani v kapse.

„Kde mám brýle?" zeptá se udiveně a znovu se rozhlédne po stole.

„Tady." ozve se za ním.

Bruce so otočí na Tonyho, který si před obličejem drží jeho brýle. Než se stačí zeptat, co to s nimi Tony vymýšlí, Stark promluví.

„Jak s tím můžeš něco vidět? Děsně to táhne oči." ptá se Tony a nasadí si brýle na nos. Okamžitě se nespokojeně zamračí a posune si brýle až na špičku nosu.

„Jak vypadám?" zeptá se vesele a přes horní obroučku se podívá na Bruce.

„Jako pitomec." ušklíbne se Banner pobaveně a jde k němu. „Brýle na tobě vypadají divně, zvlášť když je máš takhle." povídá Bruce.

„Sluneční mi sluší." namítne Tony.

Bruce dojde až k němu a opatrně, aby neudělal nic brýlím ani Tonymu, mu je sundá.

„Takhle je to lepší." usoudí Bruce, když si brýle nasadí.

„Takhle ještě lepší." prohodí Tony tiše, než Bruce krátce políbí na rty. „Nemáš už té práce pro dnešek dost?" zeptá se zvědavě a usměje se.


	9. Vězení

„Tady máte něco ke čtení." řekne Natasha klidně a přisune k němu štos knih.

„Tolik ohledů pro vězně?" ušklíbne se Bruce.

„Nejste ve vězení." namítne Natasha.

„Nelžete mi!" rozkřikne se Bruce.

Romanoff sebou trhne a trochu zbledne, ale jinak se nehýbe. Už zase má z Bannera hrůzu.

„Promiňte." hlesne Bruce unaveně a promne si obličej. „Děkuji za ty knihy, ale bez brýlí mi jsou k ničemu."

„Zkusím je najít." přikývne Natasha.

„A co ostatní?" odváží se Bruce zeptat.

„Kapitán a Thor jsou v pořádku. Hawkeye má otřes mozku a pár zlomených žeber." řekne Natasha krátce.

„A co Tony?" zeptá se Bruce ustaraně. Agentka ho nejmenovala úmyslně. Proč? Co mu provedl?

„Momentálně je v nemocnici." řekne Natasha opatrně. „Prognózy jsou nejisté, ale- zatím je v komatu."

„Bože můj." hlesne Bruce zoufale a promne si obličej.

Takovou dobu byl klid, žádný incident. A pak se mu Ten Druhý vymkne z kontroly během akce. Tony ho chtěl zklidnit a odnesl to nejvíc.

„Doufám, že je tohle vězení kvalitnější než to předtím. Nerad bych, aby Hul- Ten Druhý utekl." řekne Bruce vážně.

„Není to vězení. Jste v izolaci jen kvůli bezpečnosti." namítne Natasha znovu.

„Jsem rád, že jste neřekla, že kvůli mé bezpečnosti. To by mě naštvalo." ušklíbne se Bruce trochu pohrdavě, ale hned zase zvážní. „Dáte mi vědět, až se Tony probudí?" zeptá se prosebně.

Natasha jen přikývne na souhlas a postaví se.

„Ty brýle vám seženu." dodá mezi dveřmi.

Bruce jen pokýve hlavou a sedne si.

Napadl Tonyho. Ten Druhý semu vymkl a napadl Tonyho. Je to jeho vina. Poslal do komatu toho jediného, kdo mu kdy věřil a nebál se ho.

S tím je teď ale určitě konec.


	10. Návrat

Bruce probudí hlazení. Vlastně ne hlazení. Někdo se probírá jeho vlasy. Banner nechápavě pootevře oči. Těsně před obličejem vidí svoje brýle, nějaké papíry a bílou stěnu svojí cely.

„Dobré ráno." ozve se nad ním tichý hlas.

„Co?!" vyhrkne Bruce překvapeně a rychle se posadí.

V hlavě jeho lůžka sedí bledý a ovázaný Tony a klidně se na něj dívá.

„Co tady děláš? Máš být v nemocnici." řekne Bruce napůl nechápavě, napůl vystrašeně.

„Původně jsem měl v plánu, že na tebe skočím a provedu ti spoustu věcí, sotva tě uvidím, ale nemám v úmyslu rozšířit Furyho sbírku kazet s pornem, tak tu jen sedím." povídá Tony klidně.

„Měl by ses mě bát." řekne Bruce tiše.

„A ty bys mi měl pomáhat s projektem, ne se tady zašívat." pokrčí Tony rameny a postaví se. Sebere z lůžka brýle, opatrně je nasadí Brucovi na nos a pousměje se.

„Jdeš se mnou?" zeptá se klidně.

„Poslal jsem tě do nemocnice. Skoro jsem tě zabil. Může se to stát znovu." zamračí se Bruce a sundá si brýle.

„Hele, nevzdal jsem se kávy od Pepper jen tak kvůli někomu." řekne Tony vážně. „Nenechám tě kvůli jednomu pokaženýmu rande."

„Mohl by ses aspoň na chvíli chovat zodpovědně a poslouchat mě?" zeptá se Bruce rozčíleně.

„Ne, nemohl." zavrtí Tony hlavou. „Ty by se ti pak mohlo podařit mě přesvědčit, že jsi nebezpečný a to já nechci. Chci, abys šel se mnou zpátky domů, rozumíš?"

Bruce na něj chvíli upřeně hledí, než skloní hlavu. Nasadí si brýle, posune si je na nose výš a podívá se na Tonyho.

„Víš, že mě nenechají jen tak odejít?"

„Já jsem Iron Man a ty Hulk. Kdo by nás zkoušel zastavit?" ušklíbne se Tony vesele. „A krom toho, vědí, kam si tě vedu."


End file.
